Without happy ending
by ladyaqua198
Summary: La historia de Bridgette y Felix... de Ladybug y Chat Noir...no siempre ha de acabar con un final feliz... Después de su revelación de identidades y una confesión...no todos los resultados posibles tras ese suceso han de acabar en buscar la aceptación del uno o del otro. A veces uno simplemente se resigna. No hay lucha. Antes de amar a alguien, hemos de amarnos a nosotros mismos...


_**Without happy ending -** Sin final feliz_

 _ **(Capítulo único)**_

.

.

Tras cerrar la puerta suelto un suspiro de alivio. Ha sido un día demasiado complicado.

Normalmente solía tener en esta época cierta tranquilidad en cuanto a trabajo se decía. Pero mis últimos esfuerzos en el medio me habían beneficiado bastante y había logrado cierta notoriedad y valoración en lo que a prestigio se refiere. Es un alivio ver todo esfuerzo recompensado, pero también una gran responsabilidad. La carga sobre los hombros puede resultar demasiado pesada.

Amarrando mis materiales bajo el hombro, giro sobre mis pasos y me dirijo a la calle. Debía soltar ciertas cosas antes de ir a mi lugar de destino el día de hoy. No me alegraba ir a aquel lugar y las cosas que acontecerían, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya era momento de dejar de forma definitiva el pasado atrás.

Hace muchos años que aprendí a seguir adelante… y dejar de creer en los finales felices.

La noche anterior lloré como no lloré nunca… A diferencia de padecer por un amor no correspondido, lloré por el hecho de perder a una amiga, a mi guía, al ser que más había creído en mí…y hasta mucho más que yo misma...

Mi mayor confidente…Tikki… me sería arrebatada hoy y mi vida pasada como "Ladybug" pasaría a ser definitivamente historia. Un capítulo más en el libro de los miraculous pasaría a ser mi historia como heroína de París. No me arrepiento de ninguna de las decisiones que tomé como Ladybug y de los momentos que viví junto a mi kwami. Pero eso no quita que también existan momentos de mi vida de los que me gustaría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Con una sutil sonrisa y una despedida dulce, renuncié con pesar a mi kwami mientras nos despedíamos con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue la primera y la última vez que la vi llorar. Y aquello…terminó por destrozarme más el corazón durante aquella noche, sola, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, y como nunca había estado desde que ella apareció en mi vida años atrás.

Si no hubiera sido porque tiempo atrás conocí al guardián debido a un malestar en la salud de Tikki, jamás hubiera renunciado a ella de buen grado sin haber hecho resistencia.

Un día me levanté de la cama junto a ella y, al revisar mi correo, me percaté de una carta con un sello de tipo oriental. No tenía mucha idea de ese tipo de cosas a excepción de mi madre y de mi tío Cheng, que muy de vez en cuando venía de China a visitarnos a la familia. Fu, el que nos había entregado los miraculous a Black Cat y a mí, reclamaba lo que un día se nos fue otorgado para proteger, puesto que ya no era necesaria nuestra labor como protectores.

Caminar hasta su consulta me provocaba un sabor agridulce. Sé que mi pequeña y dulce kwami estará en buenas manos. Conociendo su espíritu y su noble corazón, cualquiera que fuera su nueva futura portadora tendrá mucha suerte de tenerla. Pero la echaré en falta toda la vida.

Sumado al hecho de perderla, estaba el hecho de encontrarme con él…

Félix Agreste…

El chico por el que más de una vez quise darlo todo…

Sé que al ir a entregar mi miraculous es alto probable que vuelva a cruzarme con él después de tanto tiempo. No puedo evitar sonreír con una mueca tras pasear por las calles de París al recordar todo lo vivido con ese gato…Al llegar al Trocadero y dejar mi vista al pendiente de la Torre Eiffel, me pregunto si las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido diferentes en otras circunstancias.

Al principio fue difícil dejar todo lo relacionado con él atrás, he de reconocerlo. Pero nuestras indiferencias el uno al otro ayudaron a que fuera más llevadera la situación de "olvido". Después de terminar la escuela nunca volví a saber de él más allá de noticias que tuvieran que ver con la empresa de modelaje y diseño de su padre, a quién siempre admiré. Fue un aspecto positivo que agradecí con el tiempo. De no haber creado esa distancia con él tras todo lo que nos sucedió…quizás no hubiera podido desligarme de su recuerdo del todo. Jamás podré olvidarle aunque lo pretenda. A él me unen más recuerdos felices que tristes. Pero la indiferencia es una daga de doble filo que en la vida causa más dolor que cualquier otro tipo de arma a la persona. Esto fue lo que terminó por destruir los lazos que nos unían. Ahora solo quedan los recuerdos de una vida luchando con villanos, saltando por los tejados de París y compartiendo vivencias en la escuela con otros compañeros.

Todo lugar de París estaba conectado a él. Las esquinas por las que pasaba me recordaban las miles de veces que me escondía tras una para observarle con adoración y que él no me descubriera. Solo pretendía saber más de él sin querer molestarle o estar encima de él. Mi vergüenza me ganaba en aquel entonces. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que le hablaba en realidad con toda la soltura y confianza del mundo pero teniendo ambos una máscara de por medio? Cuando iba a la biblioteca a consultar información, leía algo en algún libro o incluso en Internet, recordaba su gusto por la lectura constantemente. Al cruzar por el Arco del Triunfo o Notre Dame, rememoraba nuestras patrullas nocturnas por París, sus accidentes torpes con su cataclismo y sus coqueteos y rosas para con Ladybug. Cruzar ahora por el puente de las artes…ver los candados…a las parejas pasar por mi lado…me hacía aceptar lo que nunca pude tener.

Tras derrotar a Hawkmoth no puedo decir que todo cambiara. Éramos héroes. Siempre podíamos correr el riesgo de que nos amenazaran a nosotros o a nuestros seres queridos si nos revelábamos tan siquiera a nosotros quienes éramos bajo la máscara. Por eso siempre me negué a confesarle nunca mi identidad. Nunca pensé que en una noche de improviso, meses después, durante una de nuestras patrullas, me admitiera que me amaba como Ladybug y por quien era. La sorpresa no fue aquello, puesto que podía fácilmente saberlo por sus atenciones desde siempre; sino descubrir quién era bajo la máscara el gato negro que siempre estuvo a mi lado después de todo.

En una historia de amor perfecta yo le hubiera confesado quien era yo también bajo la máscara; él me hubiera aceptado y nos hubiéramos besado bajo el cielo estrellado parisino como espectador. Pero aquel no era mi cuento con final feliz.

Me sentí decepcionada y antes si quiera de poder hablar, una lágrima brotó de mis ojos cruzando con fugacidad mi rostro. En ese instante, ante la mirada llena de súplica y anhelo, que podía contemplar por primera vez en mi vida, en aquel rubio de ojos azules y grisáceos, supe que nunca había tenido oportunidad con él como Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

Siempre añoré que sus rechazos a mis invitaciones de quedar en alguna ocasión fueran por timidez; por pena a no aceptar un sentimiento que podía ser tan confuso como arrasador o algo similar. A pesar de su actitud cortante, no solo conmigo, sino con todos, nunca me dirigió ofensa alguna que pudiera dañarme o hacerme entender que no podía tener esperanzas de alcanzarlo. Su forma de ser era seria y fría para muchos. Lo sabía. Pero yo había podido entrever en él ciertos aspectos muy profundos que dejaban ver su noble corazón. No sucedía muy a menudo, pero cuando sucedía…dentro de mi brotaba la magia…

Lo que no pude ver nunca, quizás por el poder de los miraculous, es que esa magia que tanto me había maravillado, era la que dejaba entrever con más esplendor como Black Cat. Si no había podido ver más allá de Félix; si no pude valorar más al héroe que luchaba codo a codo conmigo… ¿Cómo podía decir que amaba a ese chico después de todo? Quizás la gente a mi alrededor siempre tuvo razón. Puede que su amabilidad el primer día de clase bajo la lluvia y ese paraguas me hubiera cegado y lo que sentía era solo admiración. Mi mente fue toda confusión durante un par de minutos de silencio frente a él en aquel entonces. Pero cuando finalmente tuve claro lo que pensaba…no hubo marcha atrás.

- _Lo siento Félix, siempre te estimaré…pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…Ni como Ladybug…ni como Bridgette…_

Tras aquello me destransformé y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, sin alzar el rostro para contemplarle una vez más y perderme en sus ojos, giré y marché del lugar dejándolo atrás, a mis espaldas. Al salir de aquel callejón en el que todo se había dado, sentí que el frío de la noche me rodeaba y calaba hasta los huesos. Para sorpresa mía no lloré, lo que provocó incluso hasta una mayor preocupación en Tikki, siempre a mi lado. De camino a casa, sin volver a transformarme, una tormenta otoñal comenzó, y para mayor angustia mía solo provocó que recordara el día en que todo comenzó entre ambos. Aquella noche la lluvia lloró lo que yo no pude. Aun sabiendo que hice lo correcto…dolía…y cómo dolía…

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo parecía seguir su curso. Digo casi porque Félix Agreste nunca se acercó a cuestionarme nada de lo sucedido, pero para sorpresa de mi mejor amiga, yo nunca volví a pronunciar en mis labios el nombre del rubio a no ser que fuera necesario para temas estrictamente escolares.

La magia que pensé viví con él por amor…fue al final la que arrasó conmigo…porque acabé amándole más a él que a mí misma…Lo supe al darme cuenta de que su orgullo nunca le permitió reclamarme nada a la cara. No peleó por mí como tantas veces me hizo entender que lo haría como mi gato negro guardián. Mi corazón sufrió. No he de negarlo. Pero hice lo correcto. Antes de aprender a amar…debía aprender a amarme a mí misma…

La campanita de la consulta del maestro Fu suena al abrir yo la puerta. Finalmente he llegado y estamos presentes el uno frente al otro después de tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa es cordial y pretende ser amistosa, pero también puedo notar cierta intención de empatizar conmigo puesto que ha de suponer que este paso no es fácil de dar.

Al sentarme frente a él, dejo sobre la mesa de patas bajas entre nosotras la pequeña cajita negra con símbolos orientales que contiene mis artes. Por un segundo, tras rozar por última vez la caja, siento como Tikki me susurra algo al oído y besa mi mejilla, como siempre lo haría para darme ánimos y así diera lo mejor de mí misma. No pude evitar taparme la boca reteniendo ante aquello un gemido y exclamación de sorpresa. Mi mandíbula temblaba y mis ojos empezaban a tornarse lacrimosos. Intenté calmarme para no desmoronarme frente al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Todo podía haber sido un producto de mi imaginación…pero pareció tan real que no dude en creer que el espíritu de mi pequeña kwami aún seguiría conmigo a pesar de renunciar a mi miraculous.

Fu me sonríe de una manera enigmática al tomar la caja entre sus manos...y diría que…con esperanza. Quizás no estuviera tan equivocada. Puede que al final Tikki siempre esté a mi lado…y de no ser así…siempre la guardaré en mi corazón.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras sobre lo acontecido, y con un silencio cómodo entre ambos, me incorporé y me incliné por última vez hacia el anciano hombre para despedirnos por última vez. Sobraban las palabras.

Al salir del consultorio y dejar reposar mi espalda fuera en la calle contra la puerta, suspiro.

Aquello no era un final, sino el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida. Sonriente y optimista, palmo mi rostro para evitar cualquier rastro de pena o arrepentimiento y retomo mis pasos hacia mi hogar, donde posiblemente me esperarían mis padres para la hora de la cena.

Al girar casi por la esquina de la calle, a pesar de todo, siento un ligero escalofrío que me recorre de la cabeza a los pies y que me hace voltearme. No le tomo importancia al ver que solo cruzaba por la acera de enfrente un gato negro curiosamente. Me rio de misma levemente al recordar a Félix. Hubiera sido demasiada casualidad haberme cruzado con él o haber ido a ver al guardián al mismo tiempo que él, ¿no?

Lo que yo nunca supe, tras retomar mi camino…es que ciertamente Félix acudió al lugar y me observó desde un callejón para verme marchar sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo de por donde yo había marchado…

.

.

.

 _Los sentimientos de Félix por Bridgette Dupain Cheng tras sus respectivas revelaciones nunca fueron claros. Su orgullo nunca le ayudó a admitir que siempre tuvo a la chica que siempre quiso junto a él; pero por dentro se sentía roto desde que aquella noche, en el callejón, años atrás, fue rechazado. No fueron las palabras de Ladybug lo que pudieron afectarle más, sino el hecho de que admitiera también como Bridgette, pese a su constante cariño hacia él siempre, que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos._

 _Si la azabache una vez, sin saberlo, logró ablandar el corazón del rubio aún con sus máscaras, aquella noche terminó por encerrar a Félix en un castillo construido con los bloques más fríos de hielo._

 _Ninguno era el bueno de esta historia…pero tampoco el villano…_

 _Inevitablemente sus destinos estaban cruzados. En sus memorias siempre permanecerían el uno en el otro. Hechos el uno para el otro o no, ambos habían acabado perdiendo. No solo se habían perdido el uno al otro, sino que parte de ellos mismos también se perdió por el camino._

 _Quizás en otras circunstancias, como bien pensaron ambos aquel día antes de entregar sus miraculous, todo hubiera sido distinto. Si Bridgette no hubiera tenido un amor tan autodestructivo y Félix no fuera tan orgulloso y frío…si ella hubiera sido más tolerante, calma y sensata…y él más humilde y bondadoso…esta historia no hubiera acabado_ _ **sin final feliz.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores. Siento mucho esta larga ausencia últimamente (no me tiréis tomates lo suplico). Tengo motivos justificables para ello. Hace una semana terminé los exámenes finales de este cuatrimestre en la facultad y tengo la alegría de decir que lo aprobé! Por tanto ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para compensaros este tiempo de ausencia.**

 **Me he puesto a trabajar con los proyectos pendientes como Cartas Anónimas y Chateando con un gatito. ¿Os gustó De la A a la Z? Pues prepararse. Cuando termine las historias pendientes oficialmente seguirá seguidamente De la Z a la A, por supuesto la versión de Adrien de la historia anterior. Muchos me habéis animado a ello y lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Por ahora os dejo este one-shot para el concurso de Miraculous Anticliché de Wattpad. Esta historia en concreto está dirigida o quiero dedicarselas a todas esas personas, ya sean chicos o chicas, que han sufrido por amor. Antes de sufrir por un amor, hemos de aprender a querernos a nosotros mismos. Hay que valorar que algunas personas lo dan todo por otra persona que aman aún a costa de sufrir ellos. El amor consiste en dar lo posible por esa persona pero sin llegar a extremos que te perjudiquen, porque si esa persona realmente te estima y te quiere, nunca permitiría que te sobrepasaras en algo o te perjudicaras a ti mismo por él. Una relación es una balanza. Ha de haber un equilibrio. Con esta historia quiero mostrar a una Bridgette madura y no obsesiva por el chico que quiere como la muestran algunos autores. Esta es la realidad. A veces se sufre por dejar atrás a alguien que quieres. Pero os doy un consejo, si esa persona os deja, no intenta volver con vosotros y no lucha por lo que decía sentir por ti, nunca fue amor. No hay que rendirse nunca. La felicidad no se busca, se encuentra. Y puede que para ti, querido lector, este a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **No digo con esto que no haya que dar todo lo posible por amor o por la persona que quieres...Soy una romántica y mis historias lo demuestran...Pero no hay que llegar a extremos obsesivos...a un amor autodestructivo...**

 **Nos vemos pronto en otra historia,**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Ladyaqua198**


End file.
